The Fifth Empress Has Return
by kimmie93
Summary: here its is people what all you have been waiting for.and im sorry that i took long but i finished it. please review and enjoy it love you all :)
1. Chapter 1

**i don't i just came up with this i hope you guys like even if is not goo like the other awesome stories that i have read. please review! **

* * *

**A new World And The red Haired Pirate Shanks **

I always wonder what would be being in your favorite anime show. Like being a pirate in one piece, fighting the undead in hellsing or being a ninja in Naruto. I know I sound crazy. maybe I just looking for a adventure in my life. I'm just a 15-year-old girl in high school whom is practicing to be a cheerleader which I'm very good. Until those bitches told me I was not good enough OH PLEASE COME ON! Those so call cheerleader are not real cheerleader they just dance and shack their pom poms they don't the pyramids or do a fucking back flip or others cool stuffs. Life is so boring there is nothing excited in my life is just go to school, hearing the teaches bitching, do homework and more bitching from my evil stepmother . LIFE SUCKS BALLS AS HELL! the only thing exciting is my own little world and watching anime.

Right now I was in my room getting ready for school and watching one piece at the some time . I clouded hear my stepmother yelling from down stairs telling me to hurry up. Well to bad for her I was watching one piece then the weird thing happened. I was watching episode two of one piece is when Luffy and that pinky heir boy which I forgot his name were on a small boat. The image change to a ship it looked like….. The back pearl from pirates of the Caribbean?

"Agh come on I will not pay $60 dollars from this Shit again" I keep shacking the computer until a strong light hit my blue ocean eyes.

'AH WHAT HELL!"

Everything was complete black I knew I was I alive I could hear my heart beep. Thank god for that. I could hear sounds not loud sounds but soft sounds it was like the soft sound of the ocean and birds. Slowly I opened my blue eyes only to be hit by the sun light. AGAIN

At this rate I might go blind. I looked around and I found myself in ship not just any ship but on the black pearl. It was amazing the pearl looked _much cleaner _then in the movie I went inside it was clean too. But there was BIG problem …..I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! I don't know where to go or how to ride a ship or navigate. Few days pass and I was bored the only thing I had with me was my school back bag with food and drinks.

alleluia to that.

I was bore out of my mind I needed to find land I was in middle of the ocean. So I try to do best to navigate the ship and surprise, surprise.

Guess what I found?

No, not captain jack sparrow or rum but his…

_Compass _

Heay you heard me bitches. captain jack sparrow _compass _the _compass _that points what you most desire. And I desire to find land.

"come on Isabella you can do this." I holed the compass while it was spinning . " you have been waiting for a adventure and you got one baby!."

The compass finally stop spinning and pointed to west.

Let the adventure begin.

OK fuck it!

It was taking _too long _to get to land or a town. I had no more food, I was hungry like shark and I needed to find a crew. I wonder who is going to be my fist mate. I want some badass bitches that kicks' some ass.

"OH land. LAND HO!" oh heay I don't have crew member yet heheheh oops. I made it finally land oh sweet land at last. I hope I can park the ship right or whatever. But the pearl was doing all the work it was dropping the anchor by its own. it was like the black pearl was a breading ship.

COOL!

When I got there I was not the only one with a pirate ship here there was a pirate ship next to the pearl. The ship looked familiar I just can't put my finger on it. I was so busy looking at the compass that I didn't notices people were staring me with shocks looks on their eyes some of them were whispering to each other.

" are- are you seeing wh-what I'm seeing?"

"No way it can't be"

"we shall tell the captain about about this"

"Excuse me." I walked up to them.

"ye-yes?"

"I was wondering if there a restaurant around here?"

"Um…. Heay their are many around here you won't miss them"

So much for directions.

This place is so familiar where I have I seen it? I need to layoff the drugs a little bit I'm staring to get memory lost.

'_Patys bar' _

Uh why is everything here so familiar? The stupid light should had left a note or something telling me where it let me. I keep thinking the black pearl kidnapped me. Boy was the bar full of pirates They were drinking, eating, laughing, they were noisy, and all drunk.

This was my kind of party.

I try making it through the bar some of this pirates were fat ass. I finally made it in fort of the table were a lady was giving food to a red heir guy.

"what can I get you today?" the lady asked nicely with smile.

Wait freaking cock minute I know this girl. There is no way I'm here where I think I' am.

"are you ok?" Makino-Chan asked.

"Oh, yes I'm ok"

I order my meal and milk. yes people milk I'm a milk lover and a chocolate lover too hehehe. While I was eating I felt a pear of eyes looking at me I try to ignore it. but you just can't ignore it is creepy and uncomfortable when someone is looking at you while you are eating.

"yeesss" I looked at little Luffy-kun. And OH. MY. FUCKING. JASHIN.

HE IS SOOOO CUTE AND ADORABLE I JUST WANTED TO HUG HIM HE SO TIGHT!

"WOW YOUR RING IS COOL I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT"

Lord Jashin he is so loud.

"are you a pirate?" Luffy-kun suddenly asks.

am I a pirate?

"wow little anchor hold your horses right there buddy she just a kid." it was no other than the red haired pirate shanks himself. " what made you think that she is a pirate uh?"

"well-"

"I am."

What the fuck Isabella! why did you had to say that? Well I do have ship no other than the black pearl and I am are looking for a crew.

So I am pirate fuck it!

"see shanks" little luffy-kun said with a big smile showing his perfect white teeth. " she's a pirate and she doesn't drink juice she drinks milk."

Vein pop!

The red haired pirate just laughed his ass off not only him but his crew too.

"So-so you are hahaha a-a pirate hahah" he try to hold his laugher but fail. " how old are you 12 hahahhaa."

Vein pop!

"I'm 15 you old men!

"OLD!"

"she got you good captain." it was Ben-san, shanks fist mate. "Oi don't you think you are little too young to be a pirate?"

"what? do I have to be old like this guy here to be a pirate?." I was pointing at shanks.

"HEY I'M NOT OLD!"

It was funny looking at the red haired pirate like this. In all my life I have never left so free finally something big it's happening in my life. No more of my stepmother telling me what do, no more school or bitchy teachers. My new life was going to be awesome.

**BOOM!**

The whole room went silent.

"pardon us."

Oh it was _him_ that bastard who threw luffy to the ocean and almost got eating be sea king. Not only that but shanks lost a arm by that sea monster. The good thing no one was going to get hurt the bastard will just ask for some sake and blablablabla.

"Welcome, gentlemen. How may I help you?" Makino asked politely.

"We're mountain bandits, but we're not here to tear your place apart we just want some sake. I'd say 'bout ten barrels should do," the leader said, acting all high and mighty.

"I'm sorry but we're fresh out of sake right now," Makino said, once again being polite to the scum bags.

"Interesting. This other pirates are still drinking, is that water in their glasses?"

"No. I just served the last of what I had."

Shanks apologized, saying he and the crew drank the place dry, and offered his unopened bottle of sake to the man. The bandit swung at the shanks knocking the bottle out of his hand making it fall and busted on the floor. He commented on being a wanted man, something about him killing a lot of people.

"That wasn't very nice. He was offering his last bottle to ya." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I Never said I was nice now did I?"

"_**I think you should teach them a lesson or two"**_

"_like what?"_

"_**you can open their throats open. Image the bloody mess." **_

"_or suck their blood like a vampire, summed a monster or send them to the pits of hell." _

"_**that my dear will come later. You have magic my can do what ever you like."**_

What ever I like huh. Now I remember what howl did to those soldiers. This is going to be fun.

"I think you guys were about to leave." I said as I held my right hand, palm facing the bandits. Nothing seemed to happen, and then I curled my index finger. All the bandits straightened up like soldiers, seeing the control I had over them made I smirked like Alucard like he was about to shoot some ghouls. I casually flicked my hand and they all walked out single file. The leader shot me an confuse look as he was forced out of the bar.

Once they were gone the pirates stared at me.

It awkward for me.

It was _really _quiet.

"THAT WAS COOL." luffy-kun shouted.

I took my seat next to luffy and order more milk shanks laughed his ass off with others. Cute little Luffy-kun didn't stop asking questions to me now did that. I told him to drink milk and eat fruits, funny thing he asked for a bottle of milk and two seconds he drank it all. i don't why but he is soo cute in real life it made me blush. For me I was trying to figure out how I got here.

"_**be happy that you are not with **__**her**__**."**_

I heard the dark voice inside my head aging.

"_you know, I was planning to kill her tomorrow."_

"_**you take your sweet time." **_the voice purr.

"_I save the last for the fun."_

"_**you are soo evil I like it." **_he laughed loud in my main

"SPIT OUT! RIGHT NOW! EVERY BITE!"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SKANKS?"

Uh oh he ate the devil fruit .

* * *

**was it good? and sorry for some mistakes and bad spelling :( **

Review Here

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

**okay chapter 2 is here.**

**let me know how i'm doing ****on my crazy idea story okay ;)**

**warning! this chapter may contain bad words... just a little bit. **

* * *

**Save Luffy-kun And The ****Especial ****kiss**

"come on Isabella you can do it!."

"don't distract me."

"oh it looks like you are going to fall."

"why don't you come and join me."

"no way! I can't swim no more remember."

Slowly I move my legs carefully trying not to lose my balance. since I have magic for a long time I have been trying what else I can do. So I try ninja style. I was learning walking on water the fist time I tried I hit the water shanks and luffy laughed their ass off.

Darth was not helping either. Darth is the voice in my head…. Okay he is my 'evil' voice in my head. He is the only one I close to me. my father is in the army and I hate my slut gold digger of stepmother. The bitch only marry my father for his money. life was perfect when my mother was alive. My mother was going to have twins but she die with babies still in her belly and then that witch step to my fathers live.

_**Splash!**_

Ahh nipple cover in hot melted chocolate.

"_**stop thinking about that witch! Is distracting you from your training!"**_

"ha-ha-ha."

"you are lucky that you are cute Luffy-kun." I smile weak. aah crap I have been using energy too much. "luffy-kun can you get me some food please? I'm hungry." I whined like a baby.

"okay but you better show me some more cool magic." ooh lord jashin he is CUTE and ADORABLE. With the little energy I swim to the shore and lay down on the wet sand slowly closing my ocean blue eyes.

* * *

In party's bar, everything was completely destroyed, plates and glasses were broken, food were scattered all over the floor, the tables and the chairs were all been knocked down and many slash marks on the walls. It looked like some teenagers had a wild party while their parents were away from home (teenagers uh).

_"_You know we were having a nice time of our lives until you open your big mouth" said the ugly mother fucker A.K.A Higuma.

"You better apologize no one messes with Shanks's Crew and gets away with it" Luffy yelled and Higuma pressed his leg harder on Luffy's cut adorable face (Nooooo! My OC better wake up and save little anchor's life) feel a painful pressure on his forehead .

"I don't think I said anything to offend you directly"

"You think wrong now apologize!" said littler anchor (Luffy's new nickname. Cute uh) , this made Higuma even madder nerve has no one talked to him back, he draw his sword out of his sheath and said.

"You should've kept your mouth shut, kid, no one has ever made me mad and lived to tell the horrifying and painful tale" before he can swing his blade he heard a cry of Town's Mayor behind him.

"WAIT PLEASE, let the boy go I beg you" said mayor in worried expression.

"I don't know what he has done and certainly I don't want you to fight over it so if you'll accept I'll give you as much money as you desired so please spare the poor boy's life, please" he bow down to him begging him to spare his, Luffy is surprise by the Mayor's action that render his speechless and Higuma isn't effected his plea.

"While the oldest generation may know how the world better than us all, I'm sorry but this kid already made me angry as it is nothing can save his now" he brought his sword up high ready to stab Luffy.

"You're nothing but a rotten man" Luffy insulted him again.

"And you are loss cause which is you regret on the next life"

"NO, DON'T" both Makino and mayor yelled to stop him. I don't know about you guys but I think lord Jashin is real.

Do you know why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Because of this.

"I was wondering why the bar was so empty on such a fine day" both Makino and the Mayor turn to see…. Shanks and his crew.

"captain shanks"

"Pirates, so now you're showing your sad faces, have you been spending all this time scrubbing the Village" said Higuma but Shanks ignored him what he was saying.

"Luffy, didn't you say your punches are like pistols"

"shut up!"

"now, now, now Luffy. If Isabella hears you talking like that she won't think that you're cute no more." he walked up front.

"you are just jealous because you don't get kisses from her!." very true every morning Isabella kisses Makino on the cheek, the mayor with he blushes, Ben, rockstar, lucky, Yasopp, pretty much the whole crew except for shanks.

"Listen, I don't know why you're here but you might wanna leave, you don't want anything bad happen to your little friend and I'm just the man to do it" said Higuma threatening Shanks if he tries anything to save Luffy's life, before Shanks can move one of the Higuma's men is pointing a gun on his head.

"I'll blow your head off if I have to but that's up to you my friend " the bandit said with a evil smirk,

"Would you risk your life" he asked.

"…uh?"

"Now that you draw your pistol are you willing to use it?"

"What the hell are you talking about" the man looked at Shanks as if he's crazy.

"I'm saying that guns are not for threat there for action" before the Bandit can answer him Lucky shot the Bandit's head with his own pistol killing him instantly while eating his turkey. Makino, the mayor, and Luffy gasped in surprise and horror to see the man is dead and awestruck that no one saw Lucky moved the Bandits seethed to see their member is dead on the spot.

"you…you're a dead men!."

"these guys play dirty!"

"dirty!" Yasopp said.

"who do you guys think we are anyway. What, you guys think were bunch of saints or something" said Benn.

"you guys are dealing with real group of pirate so let me tell you something Bandits when I sprayed with alcohol or doused food, hell if I get spit on I just laugh off but …. if you hurt a friend that where I draw a line" said Shanks, Luffy can't believe his two ears that Shanks would risk his life for his Crew and his.

"HAHAHA, so we're gonna pay HAHA lousy Pirates KILL THEM ALL MEN" yelled Higuma, the Bandits charged at the Pirates with their swords ready.

"I will take care of them it shouldn't be a problem." Benn charged and knocked every single Bandits using his rifle as a club with ease

"Wait! please it was a kid who attacked us first!" Higuma panicked.

"Didn't you say you're a wanted man with eight million Berri on your head" said Shanks, Higuma flinched and then he throw a smoke screen bomb on the ground, everyone coughed from the sudden explosion, when the smoke finally cleared they see Higuma was nowhere on sight and Luffy is gone too, and that made Shanks panicked.

"Luffy? oh no I let that guy take him what we gonna do?" shanks freaked out.

"Captain, calm down let's not freak out and let's find him" said Lucky try to calm his Captain.

"_geez this guy."_ Ben thought

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, the coward Higuma was on a boat holding our sweet cute adorable little anchor.

"Damn it let go of me!, you dumbass idiot, I really hope you die" Luffy shouted at the Bandit.

"yes I know that's what you want but you are the one who is going to die today," he throw Luffy to the ocean. Luffy hit the water with a '_**Splash!' **_

"HAHAHA sorry kid but I have no more use for you anymore. HAHAHA." he kept laughing his until something rose from the water. turning around only to meet with a sea king, quietly the sea monster open his mouth and ate the Bandit with one single bite. Turing his attaching to Luffy he sea king swam to him so fast really fast like you had no time so say 'naruto'. Luffy was horrify. This was it for him , hi life was going to end right here right now . Suddenly he felt being pull to someone's chest and hearing a painful gasp

"Lu-Luffy-kun ar-are you o-Okay"

Slowly his shocking eyes looked up to…..

* * *

" I-Isabella?" I was holding Luffy with one arm and he was sobbing and clutching to my T-shirt.

"Hey-hey Luffy you okay?" I asked again. The only thing I got was more tears from him.

"Hey it's all right" I whispered gentle to him.

"But Isabella *sob* your arm *hic* YOUR ARM!"

Oh lord my body was shaking from pain and from the scare. And not only that the sea king was still here. Aww fuck! wasn't shanks supposed to show up and save Luffy-kun? what the hell is going on here? Did I mess up something here? I pull Luffy closer to my chest, I didn't wanted know what was going to happened next.

"_**you are going to die, you know."**_

"_shut up!"_

"_**you don't know how to return back home to kill the whore of stepmother of yours."**_

"_I will fine away to return back home and finish that bitch!"_

"_**HAHAHAHAH! YES THAT'S THE GIRL I KNOW AHAHHAHA! OH HOW I LOVE THE HATRED THAT YOU IN YOUR HEART I LOVE IT!" **_

"ISABELA! LUFFY!" oh thank jashin it was shanks FINALLY ! I was being to loss conscious, slowly my eyes being to close.

"Isabella" he rap his arms around my body (lucky bastard has _both_ of his)and pulling me to his. He scared the sea king, he scream at me not to close my eyes, Luffy was still shaking and crying, I was tire.

"ISABELLA DON'T YOU DARE TO CLOSE YOUR EYES!" that make my eyes snap open.

"shanks" I whispered "just let me close them for little bit okay"

"NO!" god this men is going to give a heart attack. We made it to shore shanks yelled at Ben to help him, Makino the mayor try to calm down Luffy, Ben and shanks try to stop the bleeding.

"_so beautiful"_

I looked at baby blue sky with the sun shining.

"_is this it for me?"_

"_**I don't know…..if it is you will see your mother."**_

"_that would be nice…..I hope I see you there . I never have seen you only your Ruby eyes… I like them."_

"_**thank you."**_

* * *

"_you know all this soon will be mine." the dark heir women said all high and mighty like the house and money belong to her._

_Ugh! I wanted wipe the ugly smirk out of her fucking face so badly. _

"_well" I smile "what makes you think that my mother left the money to my father? Since my father is in the army anything can happen to him there. So he let my mother have the house." I whispered the last part._

_Her ugly smirk turned to a even uglier face that you only see in a horror movie. _

_I smirked evilly, walked up to her and whispered . " that was the same reaction that your daughter had when I push her down the stairs."_

_**Whack!**_

_I cover my bloody left eye and scream in pain. the doors bust open my friend sally came up running, yelling what happened._

"_YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON WHY MY MOTHER AND MY UNBORN BABIES BROTHERS ARE DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

* * *

"*gasp* those dreams again *gasp* I-I haven't have them for so long *gasp*." I whispered. My ocean blue eyes wander around the room. I spotted shanks sleeping on a chair next to a window, his straw hat covering his eyes, drooling coming out from the corner of his mouth and snoring … how cute. I felt some movement and …oooooh god it was Luffy-kun sleeping, his chibi arm on my waist , his cute face clutching to my stomach. OH JASHIN HOW CUTE I FELT MY FACE BLUSHING SO CUTE, CUTE, CUTE,CUTE ,CUTE ,CUTE , FANGIRL HERE, FANGIRL HERE AAAHHHH!

FANGIRL ALART!

FANGIRL ALART!

Okay I will stop…. For now.

"Ah you are awake." the pirate stretch his arms (again lucky bastard) I looked at him and try to set up. shanks notices I was having trouble, he his _both _arms rap around me carefully not to hurt my wound or waking up Luffy and pull me to a setting position.

"um…shanks are you okay?" he still hasn't let go of me.

"thank you" he whispered, felling lips move against my neck. "for saving Luffy and sorry that I wasn't there in time. Because of that you got hurt."

"well I should be thanking you" I hug him (with the only arm she got) "you save my life and Luffy's-kun….thank you shanks." I smile.

We pull away from our hug, Luffy-kun stared to wake up and rub his sleepy eyes with his chibi hands. I blush he is so cute and adorable Oh you guys wouldn't understand.

"ISABELLA YOU'RE AWAKE!" he jump and clutched to my chest.

"I thought *sob*" he stared to cry " that-that *sob*" oh god my heart melted seen my little anchor crying. I didn't know what say or what to do. Luffy-kun is the fist kid that i like. I was a person that didn't like kids.

"there, there Luffy" shanks sit on the bed. "Isabella is okay that's all matter now."

* * *

"so you're leaving."

After recovering I decided that it was time for me leave and star my journey.

"heay" I didn't wanted to leave. Wanted to stay here and keep hugging Luffy-kun he is so cute.

"well we hope you a save journey." Makino smile.

"thank you Makino-Chan." I hug he and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"you are doing a big mistake of becoming a pirate young lady." the mayor said in a crampy voice.

"*sigh* yes I know mayor-san." kiss him too on the cheek.

"good-bye Ben-san make sure that shanks head doesn't end up on the toilet when he vomits aging."

"HEY!"

"I will make sure of that." Ben smirked.

"good-bye rockstar! Lucky! Yasopp!"

"GOOD-BYE!"

"Luffy-kun" I knew he was sad and so was I. "don't be sad okay? And didn't you said you were going to become a pirate too."

"I WILL AND I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN"

I smile softly at him and give a silver ring with two blue diamonds on. And told him to take good care of it. It was howl's ring and it was the last box with the two rings, the earrings, the necklace and I had to fought for it. I fought with two crazy psychos fangirls I got scratchiest, bite marks even burses. But i won. I beat the shit of those bitches hahahhahahh!

Uh I think I'm the crazy psycho fangirl here oh well.

"shanks"

"Isabella"

"it's been fun." I hug him "and thank you again for saving my life." I whispered on his ear. We pulled out from our hugs I was about to walk away until someone pull my arm.

"HEY!" it was shanks.

"aren't you forgetting something." he smile ear to ear.

Forgetting something? No. I think. I rise a eyebrow and question him.

"my kiss"

Red heir men said what?

"okay. You deserve a especial kiss."

"yes!" he grin showing his perfect white teeth. "finally I get kiss-"

Everyone was shock

You guys are not stupid, you know what happened

"oh my." Makino-Chan cover Luffy's eyes.

"happy?"

"very"

"good"

* * *

"_**what the hell was that all about?**_

"_about what?"_

"_**oh you know the tongue on tongue**__** action."**_

"_are you jealous Darth?"_

"_**pss please I have been inside you body since day one. I have seen you body."**_

"_good point." _

Damn you compass you just had to point to him.

* * *

It been hours since Isabella left. The red heir pirates were in_' Patys bar' _dirking like always. Shanks was quiet, rubbing his chin still thinking what happened hours ago.

"captain" he was snap from his thoughts from his fist mate.

"hmm"

"you thing she will make it to the new world?"

"what do you think" shanks grin "she is the captain of the black pearl now. The empress is back!" he shouted and all the crew cheered.

* * *

review Here

v

v

v

v


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own One piece only my OC Isabella and my future characters that are coming up.**

**Especial thanks to soul12 for the reviews **

**THANKS! ;D**

* * *

**The Unknown Pirate **

It was a beautiful sunny day, the husbands were working, and the wives were in their house cooking, clean or just gossiping with their neighbors, the children were at school learning. Three students were setting on their table eating their launch quietly….well not so quiet since they were in cafeteria with hundreds of students. One of three two students is a girl. She is 5'6 tall, with beautiful smooth tan skin, long curly black heir, and brown eyes.

"Seriously guys" she whispered as she stabs her salad with her white plastic fork.

"What sally?" the boy name Jeffery said with a annoy expression. He is 5'4 tall, light skin, short golden blond hair, and blue eyes. The next boy who was setting across the table was in deep thoughts. He is the oldest one of the group. sally is 16 and Jeffery is 15 as their missing friend and he is 17 years old. His name is Ceil, he is 5'7 tall, has messy black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. It's been almost two months since his friend disappeared. The three of them were all depressed and sad. it isn't always like this. If Isabella was here they would be laughing, taking, yelling, and some other crazy shit (like getting high).

"What if Gabriela killed her." Sally gasp.

"Don't be stupid sally! She won't go down that easily!" Jeffery snapped at her. "This Isabella you are talking about. She is like the devil." He whispered the last part creepily. Ceil looked at his younger friend and raised an eyebrow.

"He right sally don't jump into conclusions." He smirked "Like Jeffery said Isabella is like the devil."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"HAHAHA!" the bartender laughed. "This is the second time missy."

"Heay, I thing I coming up with flu." I wipe my nose with a napkin.

"Or a lover is thinking about ya." He grinned showing his yellow teeth.

Lover?

Psst Heay right. Please Me have a lover hahhaha! Funny thing to say. No one in my school wants to have a creepy, psycho, obsession, crazy fangirl, anime lover to be their girlfriend. Never did I believe in love (I real don't) or had a crush on a boy like girls do. I stared to laugh love what a ironic thing to say.

"Ow!" my wound still hurt a little. It's been a week that I left Foosha Village. aww I'm staring miss my little cute Luffy-kun and…. And shanks?

No that can't be right.

Ok just a little bit.

"hey old men another one please."

"another one ?" he raised an eyebrow. " for a girl your age you sure know how hold your liquor."

I may like milk and chocolate but I'm sure like to drink. Since the age of eleven I stared to drinking. I couldn't handle my mother's and my unborn babies brothers death. That only thing I could help me was drinking, drugs, and killing some family members of my slut stepmother. Like her daughter molly, she made a funny sound when she hit the floor. Well enough about my past lets get back to story.

"just want to get rid off the pain." I took off my black coat and show him my missing limb.

"DAMN!" he jump a little bit and drop the class that he was cleaning. "ouch! that gotta hurt. Pirates did it?" he examine my missing limp.

"nope. A Sea king ate it."

"WHAT?" someone shouted from the back. This was weird there were only few people in the bar. most of them were pass out on floor or on their chairs some of them half drunk. what- Oooh it's 2:00 am at night no wonder.

"HAHAHAHAH!" the drunken men laughed his brain out. " I have seen *hic*people, mostly pirates that *hic* lost a leg, a arm like *hic* you sweaty heart *burp* sorry I need to get out *hic* or an eye, hell! even ear.

He took a big swing of his sake. "but those fools lost *hic* their limps from *hic* fights with pirates or marines, but *burp* again sorry *hic* I have never met someone *hic*that survive from a sea king.

"are you a devil fruit user?" the old bartender ask.

"no" I smile softly, remembering the person that my life. " a friend save me just in time."

A men that was setting next to me (with she didn't notice) chuckled. "I now that look on your face girly."

"My name is Isabella. Not girly sir and what do you mean 'that look'"

The unknown men took a sip of his rum. "that look that you just had on your face was the look that you are in love."

What? Love?

Seriously what's up with that? Boy the alcohol is getting to him. " please I'm 15-years-old. I'm too young for that shit and love gets in your way."

"that's what *hic* I say when *hic* I was your age *hic* now look at me *hic*"

Oh I'm looking aright and the only thing I see is a man drunken with no life that looks like a hobo. Actually he is marry, has three kids, has his own little farm. He Actually has a good life.

* * *

"GET HIM!"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

"HE WENT THIS WAY HURRY!"

"_Damn it!" _the pirate cursed as he was running away from the marines. It was night with full moon shining the people were in their beds sleeping have sweet dreams or beautiful nightmares. The unknown pirate that was running fast that he didn't notice a figure walking on his path.

_**THUD! **_

He landed on top on unknown person. Quietly he got off and apologies.

"sorry sir." he panting heavily.

"ugh, dude I already lots a arm I don't wan to loss a breast."

Wait! what? Breast?

He looked closer where the person was, with help of moon light he saw….. A girl younger than him, Roding her…. Left breast and moaning in pain.

Blush.

"umm…. Sorry girl." he felt his face heat up.

"sorry? Her blue eyes narrowed. "SORRY! YOU IDIOT YOU HURT MY BREAST! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO PUCH ONE OF YOURS BALLS UH!"

" please" he whispered covering her mouth with his hand. "be quiet or they going to-"

"HE IS HERE!" a marina shouted. "HE WITH SOMEONE ELSE TOO!"

"GET BOTH OF THEM!"

To late.

The pirate pull the small girl from the ground, throw her over his shoulder and ran like hell. The girl on his shoulder was hitting him with her fist on his back and demanding to put her down. Them he herd a noise…. And something ….. Wet?

Did she just throw up on his back?

"God Damn it!" this was not his night. His friends were captured, the marines are on his ass, he has a girl on his shoulder the just throw up on his back. What else could go wrong?

"STOP THERE!"

Karma is such a bitch.

* * *

"_**Isabella you better wake up because we are in big trouble."**_

Darth hissed at his pass out drunk master (he used to called her master but Isabella said not called her that) whom was on a stranger's shoulder. Not only that they were surrounded by marines with guns pointing at them and ready to shoot their asses. Darth had no chose but to take over her body. He had done it many times (with out her permission) back home and lets say he needs to work on it.

"_Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" _the pirate gritted his teeth, digging his nails on Isabella skin. closing his eyes waiting for his life to end and the pain to hit him.

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang! **_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

Yep, this was not end of him. Slowly he opened one eye and saw something red? Surrounding him, protecting him from the bullets. Confuse? Yes. Very. Felling off the weight of his shoulder, the pirate stare at Isabella awkward. Her eyes were red like blood, she grin like the devil himself, showing her sharp fangs and her voice well was just playing creepy.

"Hehehe this is going to be fun."

* * *

He just looked at her thinking what just happened last night. Remembering those red eyes shining on the dark (with he remembered they were blue.)the devilish grin on her lips, the sharp fangs, and how she whipped the marines like nothing. He had killed many people but NOT like THAT! NOT like braking, ripping their body parts with his bare hands or sucking their blood like some freaky vampire. the unknown pirate seat there just looking at the sleeping teenager cover with blood on her clothes. Still thing what happened last night…. Well whatever happened save his ass. Now what would he do about his girl that treated him about punching one of his balls.

AH! Life is being such a bitch to him right now….or maybe not.

* * *

God my head hurt it felt like I had oompa loompas and Willy Wanka singing in my head. WAIT! What happened last night?….uh the only thing I remember was drinking sake and more, more, more, more….well so much for quitting drinking. OH someone bump into me and hurt my breast…..son the of bitch! He kidnapped me and I vomit on his back HAHAHHAHAHAH! It felt like it was yesterday. ( it was yesterday Isabella)I wake up in a unknown room, felt something wet on my clothes. And notice blood?…. I was cover in blood. I think something REALLY bad DID happened last night. Is like the movie 'Dude where is my car' when you don't remember thing I guess those bottle of sake did me no good. Well for now on I WILL stop drinking (lets say that our Isabella has drinking problems)

"Oi you finally awake." a deep voice said.

I turned my lazy head and well, well, well hello there hot stuff. May I say whoever this person is he is HOT! With the capital H.  
He is tall (like shanks) has tan skin (like zoro) curly heir (like ussapa) brown eye, and he is muscular (like zoro … aging) he's wearing a back bandana, black leather boots, black pants and a white button shirt with a blue sash rap around his waist. He looked about his 20s and by his clothes you can tell he's a pirate.

"did I killed some one?"

"Heay you kind of you did." well that was quick response.

"so… why did you kidnapped me?

"I didn't kidnapped you!"

"then why I'm in a room ALONE with YOU?"

Eye twitch

"the marines were after me! you were in my way I had no chose to take you with me!" well someone in their period and is not me that's for sure.

"so why were the marines were after you?"

"I'm a pirate." stupid question to ask. "and WE are in beep trouble."

WAIT! WHAT? WE!

"why WE?" i race a eyebrow at him

"because" he stared. " you are the one who killed a group of marines and one of them got away. he saw you! we can't go out on the day light because they would be going to be searching for us and especially..."

he made a horrible face like Yamato with it made chills ran up my spine.

"YOU!"

well whoopy fucking doo.

* * *

**if i did some spelling mistakes i'm sorry :( but i hope you readers liked the story OK :) it took long to post chapter 3 because ... i forgot to pay the internet bill hehehehe .**

review here

v

v

v

v


	4. TO MY READERS

"**TO MY READERS !"**

OH MY Jesus Frog and lord Jashin I was so happy ( and still I' am) today that more people LOVE my story ( really happy) thank you **soul12 **and **HeartofNeawcastle :D **when I saw yours reviews I jumped up and down (not in the dirty way) I bow ( bowing to you two) Oh!… and **HeartofNeawcastle **you can have that kiss. (wink wink ;)

From: **Kimmie93**


	5. Chapter 5

**The rescue And The Red Shield Pirates**

**how long has it been? a month? well sorry my readers it just been so crazy because there were many graduations. i been selling flowers like crazy that i had no time to finish this chapter. well say no more here it is chapter 4! and sorry if there are some spelling mistakes. **

**i hope you guys like it ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I was shock what Jack told me. Heay that's his name but his is not Jack sparrow. His name is Jack Salamanca weird huh? I just hope he doesn't act like our Captain Jack sparrow from our world. Like I was saying I was shock what Jack told me. THAT SON OF BITCH! Darth controlled my body AGAIN without my permission. (Like always) oh that demon likes to fuck around doesn't he! Oh you just wait Darth when I find way to take you out off my body. HAHAHAHA! I will twist your nipples so hard that you will be screaming like a bitch. I' am happy to have Darth but…. but I want be strong by my own not from Darth's powers. I did survive the attack from the sea king (thanks to shanks) without using his power. I'm just weak without Darth's powers. Now back to the conversation with Jack

"Oi, you okay?" he poked me with a stick.

A stick? Where in holy Roger's nipples did he get that? Oh well, when you are in a anime show anything happen…like angels flaying from your ass (sorry I don't know where did that came from)

"Heay I'm okay." I answered him a bit sad.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble you see…" shadows cover his eyes. "My captain was just executed few days ago. The crew and I try to save him but…" his slam his fists on small table which made me jump a little bit from my seat. "We were too late to save him but we kept on fighting. I lost most of my friends on that fight." he close his eyes tight, tears running down from his cheeks. "two of them were captured and…. And I couldn't do nothing but just run away."

_~Flashback~_

"_JAAAACK! RUUUUN!" Hector shouted at his friend._

"_I CAN'T…." his sword crash with a marine,s sword . " JUST LEAVE YOU GUYS!" he stabs the marine on the stomach._

"_RUN! JUST RUN." one of his other friends shouted at him. _

_~End of flashback~_

"I'm so weak I couldn't do anything and I can't rescue them." more tears came out like river and a booger handing out from his nose. Why is it when they cry in one piece (not only in one piece) there always a booger handing out from their nose? Why?

Answer: BECAUSE IS ANIME!

"Hey don't cry like the marines took your favorite doll …" I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to help you rescue your friends and then all of you guys can join my crew." I went to my Luffy-kun mode.

"_Crew? The fuck this crazy girl is talking about?" _Jack looked at me curious. _"There is no way that this girl is a pirate at that age._

"You are a pirate?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yep!"

"But you are just a little shrimp and …..well you look like you are 12-years-old."

Eyebrow twitch!

Is not mine fault that I'm short and that I look like 12-years-old. Blame it at the doctors for giving me too much medical drugs DAMN THEM TO HELL! Anyways I keep my big smile on and said.

"Well this little shrimp can kick some ass and you already saw that. " I wink at him.

"Uh-huh" he still had his curious face on. "That was not kicking. Truest me I know what I saw."

"So is a deal them! I will help you save your friends then all of you guys will join me YAHOO!" I got on the bed and stared to jump up and down. (Not in the dirty but in the fun way)

"WAIT A MINUTE I SAID NOTHING ABOUT JOINING YOUR CREW!" Jack protested.

"YAY!" I kept jumping happily.

"_AAHH god help me!"_

* * *

In a dark cold cell two pirates were chain up to the wall. Their eyes were close but you couldn't tell if they were sleeping or not. One of the pirate's names was William. His wavy messy black heir covering up his beat up face, slowly he rose up his head, opening his eyes looking at his both sides to see his friend Hector that seem sleeping or just bore from being in this cold stone cell that they were for the pass few days.

"Hector, Hector" he whisperers at his friend and kicking him to wake him up. With a moan Hector woke up blinking few times.

"I'm awake; I'm awake stop kicking Me." Hector said trying to rub his sleeping eyes but field since his arms were chain up to the wall.

"Sorry" William apologies.

"Do you think Jack will come to rescue us?"

"Of course he will. We just have to wait."

* * *

It was still day light. I was still in my dirty bloody clothes and well Jack looked like shit too. We made our way to the marine's building where they were holding jack's friends as prisoners. (Well dud they are pirates) security looked tight and I just have the perfect plan that might work….I think.

"Okay my amigo" I whispered at jack as we were hiding behind a wall.

"This is the plan. I will go there and I will fake that I'm hurt." I give him a bright smile. With of cures I got a blank expression from him.

"Whoa… just whoa that is just the most STUPID plan EVER!"

"Just hear me out okay." I snapped at him. "Like I was saying, I will go there and fake that I'm hurt. One of the two marines will come to me and you take care the over one okay?"

"That-that" he looked at me all surprise. "Might work. Whoa! And here I thought you were stupid."

Vein pop!

"whatever." with that I walked up to the two marines, acting as If I was hurt. (Remember she still in her bloody dirty clothes)

"Help me please I'm badly injure please help." And like that I got their attention of the two marines that were guarding the main enters.

"Oh, little girl are you okay?" one of them catch me as I was about fall down.

"Oh, mister marines I was attacked by pirate he is over." I pointed to the alley where jack was hiding. The marine that was holding me told the other one to take a look. Hehehe my plan was working yes!

"Oh, mister can do me a favor before I die?" I raise my hand to his cheek and smile sweetly to him. He cries a little bit and nodded.

"_Perfect!"_

My eyes turned red and I did mine thing.

"Look at my eyes." the marine did what he was told. Slowly his brown eyes turned into red. And like that I had full control of him like Alucard did to that kid in the hotel. (Oh, Heay Alucard is a sexy beast XD)

"Hey, jack get your ass over here."

"OI! I thought that you were going to care of that guy!" jack's eyes almost pop out and showing his sharp teeth. I explain him my powers (well actually Darth's powers but he doesn't need to know that….. Yet) that i can control people with my hand (just like howl) and with my eyes (like Alucard does using his magic love beam XD)

"So…. You can control people?" we walk behind the marine was being control by me. A few times we had to hide from others marines and I couldn't believe that my stupid plan was actually working like flying colors.

"YEP! And I can even make them to give me a lap dance. You want one?"

"O.O"

"^.^"

"We are here." the controlled marine said as he was pointing down the stairs. "The two pirates are down there."

Jack was happy he cries a little and hug me to death not only me but his friend too. One of them was asleep as soon he opens his eyes he freaked out, shouting "MARINR" and punches the marines on the face. The marine hold his cheek, blink and stare us.

We stare

He stares

We blink

He blinks

"PIRATES!" the young marine cry out aloud and took out running.

We blink. Again

"YOU BAKA!" I stared to bitch slap and pulling the fool's heir like I was having a cat fight with him. "YOU JUST HAD TO PUNCH HIM! NOW HE IS OUT OFF MY CONTROL!"

"OW! OW! OW! SOMEONE GET THIS SHORTY OFF OF ME!"

"OI! OI! STOP IT!"

"Ummm….. Jack who is this girl?"

After the cat fight, slaps and shouting's we all ran up stairs like hell. Now I needed a plan to get us out of here. Jack's friends were asking many questions like…

Who is this girl?

How did you got in?

How are we going to escape?

"Stop people no more perguntas. We to need to… Out of here."

As soon we open the door there were **a** **lot **of marines with their swords and guns pointing at us ready to kills us. We so **close **to the final exit. We were just standing there breading hard and trying to think what we are going to do next.

"_Well this is just bull shit man."_

"_**four people against…how many? 100**__**th**__**?"**_

"_You are not helping."_

"_**Oh sweet Isabella just let control you and I will get rid of them."**_

"_I'm not weak. I worked hard for two mouths ok."_

"_**And only accomplish so little."**_

That hurt a little what Darth said to me. I worked my butt off and only to accomplish so little. No! I can't let his words hurt me he just to wants me to give in and do whatever he please. I have to keep in control I fell that Darth wants to take control over me. Can't let that happen I'm **actually **getting scared I need to step up.

"So guys…. Ready to fight?"

I got looks from them which I knew it would happen. But they got their weapons ready to fight. Captain hank (I just made him up) of the town's marines shouted something that I pay no attention. now let's see if we make it alive.

* * *

Somewhere at the grand line on the open sea the red force was sailing through the calm weaves. The captain red heir shanks was felling the cold air through his soft red heir. (I think his heir is soft) Ben was standing next his captain smoking his Cigarette like always. Luck was eating his meat (no surprise there) Yasoop was reading the news papers and then he shows it to his captain. Shanks grad the new paper and said.

"They finally notice that the pearl is gone hahhaha oh boy are they slow or what."

Umm…. I wonder how Isabella is doing." lucky wonder to himself while eating his meat.

"Don't worry about her. She has those weirds powers of hers. Nothing will stop her."

And Shanks was complete…

* * *

"WRONG (Just kidding) WAY!" Isabella shouted top of her lugs. They made out of the marine base thanks to an 'accident' from Isabella somehow she got the cannon to shoot. Right now she, jack, , Hector and William were running for their lives.

"WHERE HELL IS YOUR SHIP?" Hector shouted.

"_Heay where is the mine ship?" _Isabella thought to herself. When they got to the docks the pear was gone. Oh god things were happening just like jack sparrow to her now. That was not the worst part captain hank and his marines catch up to them.

"You have nowhere to go pirates! Give up!" he shouted and some saliva flaying from his mouth.

"Eww say it don't spray it." Isabella whips out some off the saliva from her cheek. Hank's silver eyes narrowed and he growled like dog.

**BOOOM!**

A cannon ball hit the ground with a big 'Boom" sending the marines and their captain flaying like bowling pins. (Hahhaha sorry I just imaged that) Isabella turn to look where the cannon ball come from and saw the… pearl? Okay definably the ship is alive or just hunted. Fist it sends her to one piece second it drops the anchor by itself and finally it saves her ass by shooting cannon balls to her enemies.

Three words.

BEST. SHIP. EVER.

"Come on!" Jack pulled her by the arm and jumped to the cold water.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the short black hair girl burst out.

"There are no boats we have to swim." Luckily for them the pearl was not far away from them and Isabella on Jack's back. Moaning in pain Hank got up from the ground, looking out to see the pirates have gotten away from him.

Damn it." He mutters

"Captain! Captain!" a young marine ran to his captain.

"What is it boy!"

"Look it that's –"

"The black pearl I know."

"Aren't we doing after them sir?"

The tall man took a deep breath and said. "No. not with injurer's marines we are not. Now call the medical team!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

"OH HOLY ROGER'S NIPPLES!"

Hector the one with long soft wavy hair that I was starting to get jealous of, was looking around the ship just like Charlie did when he visited the chocolate factory of Willy Wonka with sparkling eyes. James whom seems to be the youngest of his friends looked breathless.

"This-this is the black pearl!" James face light up. "Our captain used to tell us stories about this ship!"

"Wait a minute" Jack looked at me curious. "So this is _your_ ship?"

"YEP!" I give him a thumb up.

"You're weird Shorty."

"But how do you have the pearl? Every pirate, marine that has tried to be the captain of this ship they always ends up dead."

There was a long, suspenseful silence as the pirates stared at me.

Should I tell them the true? I can't tell them 'well you see I'm from a different world where there are no pirates and our government is not a dick like yours. And somehow the black pearl appeared on mine compute screen and send me here to this anime show.' Heay right like they would believe that. Especially the part of the government not being a dick.

"The true is….. I don't know okay." I wasn't lying I was telling the true. I myself was confused too like really confuse. It was like I didn't know if I was gay or straight (someone bet me to write that). "That only thing I remember that I was at home getting ready for school. Then something weird happened and I woke up here."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay stop looking at me like I grow a second head!" I snap.

"Sorry captain" Jack smile. "Is jus this ship is full of mysteries that all."

Wait! Did he just call me captain? My eyes seem to sparkle a bit. Jack and his two friends smirked at me.

* * *

I watch the girl's blue eyes sparkle a bit. Me, Hector, and William smirked at her. She stared to jump of off happiness like Christmas morning. Suddenly she throws herself to me knocking me off my feet. for a little shrimp she sure is strong. Hector and William giggled like little girls.

"_Ah yes, the black pearl chooses its captain."_ My old captain voices run to my head. "_That's how the last empress becamed the captain of the pearl."_

I guess Isabella is the new empress and captain. Now we were taking cared ours wounds. I was helping my new captain with her wounds especially with her missing limb I had to put new bandages around her shoulder. William asked her about it and tried to pock it but Isabella smack his hand away telling him that it wasn't full heal yet.

"Do we have a name for our crew?" Hector suddenly asked. We all looked at our new captain.

"That's a good question. No!"

Hector and William stared burst out random names. I could tell that Isabella was begging to get annoyed about it. Them I remember something.

"Hey Capitan what's the name of the shield thingy you do?" she seem to use it a lot at the battle.

"Oh that I call it _red shield_. Why do ask Jack?"

"Why don't we call ourselves the red shield pirates?"

"That's a great idea jack! Hey guys did you heard that?"

Of course not they were still talking.

"Hey cabrones!" she spoke an unknown language and throw her shoe at Hector's head.

"OW! What?"

"We are going to call ourselves the red shield pirates. Now stop with the stupid's names"

* * *

"the three pirates that escaped are Jack Salamanca, William Every and, Hector Cofresi."

"What about the little girl that was with them?" captain Hank whom is in charge of shells town's Marines base.

'Um..." the young marine look through the wanted posters. "we don't have a picture of her sir. we don't even know her name, last name or other information about her.

"fine"

"sir what about the black pearl? aren't going to put it on the news paper?"

"no. the government needs to hear about this first." with he left the room.

_'i don't know who you are girl." _Hank's fists tighten as his silver eyes narrowed. _"but i will go after you and your friends. no one escapes from me!"_

* * *

**so there is people that was chapter 4. sorry i didn't know how end it but i just hope you guys like it.**

**crazzyredhead **

**mamc97nolongeranonymous**

**Gun Nut Skeleton**

**thank for your's reviews :)**

** yes ****mamc97nolongeranonymous Isabella will meet Whitebearb. but not soon.**

**********and crazzyredhead i will show Isabella pass but i don't when. so you just have to wait.**

**here are the Spanish worlds **

**amigo- friend **

** perguntas- questions **

**cabrones- fuckers **

******PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello my people i'm back Bitches and the new chapter is here. i hope u all love it PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Here are some info about my characters

Captain- Isabella cross

Age- 15

Heir- black short heir

Eyes- blue eyes

Navigator- Jack Salamanca

Age- 27 (the oldest)

Heir- long curly heir

Eyes- brown

Weapon-sword

Blacksmith- Hector Cofresi

Age- 26

Heir-black wavy heir

Eyes-brown

Weapon-Ax

Gunsmith- William Every

Age-23

Heir- black wavy heir

Eyes- brown eyes

Weapon- gun

* * *

**Cute puppies and the Jolly Roger of the red shield pirates**

"okay guys.." I put the map on the small round table that we put outside on the deck.

"we were here.." I pointed to the location on shells town where we escaped from captain Hank and his marines.

" the next island is orange town . Where we can get some few supplies." since my supplies from Foosha village were running out.

"Finally we can eat sometime that doesn't move." William sigh in relief.

"Hey!" Hector snap, looking at his younger friend with fire on his eyes.

"The food that I cooked was delicious and you know it!" let just say that Hector is not the best cook in the crew. Whatever it was it moved every time when we try to poke it with our spoons. Just image like the movie '_The Adams Family_' when Wednesday is playing with her food and its moving side by side and it was all black and gross EW! So we are not letting Hector any near the chicken for now on.

"that was gross and it look like that it came from your ass." I giggle.

"Heay it looked like shit." Jack agreed with me

Jack was navigating I offer my compass to him be he refuse. He said that he know the east blue pretty well thanks to his old dead captain. . His dream is to travel the grand line and the new world. Lucky for him we are going there. Hector is a blacksmith. He used to make the weapons to his old crew members. And William is a gunsmith. He make used to make guns for his old crew too. While they were doing their stuff I was busy with my laptop looking at my emails. I had about 50 massages from my friends Ceil, sally, Jeffery and and….OMFJ Sebastian (not Sebastian from black butler) ok people Sebastian is Ceil's twin brother I haven't seen him like two years. He is a party person, a pervert, a womanizer, a smoker, a drinker and crazy. Ceil is the clam person and responsible but he still likes to party like his twin. All of their message sound worry I wrote black to them and waited for their reply but nothing. In a hour we arrived on orange Island. Jack was going get the food because there was no way were going to let Hector do that. so him and William were going to get other supplies while I explore the town. while I was walking I was a man caring a box and something white pop out from the box. Something furry and white with big eyes that made me blush like Sebastian dose when he sees a cat. I gasp when more popped out they were not cats but they were puppies (I'm a dog person). Yes I have a thing for cuteness don't judge me people.

* * *

Hours later…

The three amigos ( Jack, Hector and William) had finished getting the supplies. Now they were wondering where was their captain for the past few hours. They decided to wait for her but it seem to take fever. They decided to look for their little Captain and only to find her in a pet food shop….. On the floor…being lick to death by cute furry white puppies. (which brings me a memoir of peter from family guy when he adopts 30 puppies and rolls around naked with them)

"um….. Isabella what are you doing?" Jack asked with blank expression on his face.

"playing with puppies." she giggled as a little furry ball jumps on her face.

"can we keep them?"

"**NO!" **the three pirates shouted.

"awww but look at them." Isabella puts the puppy in fort of Jack's face almost touching their noses. The Navigator just stood there looking at the puppy's big eyes with and his little red tough stick out.

"woof!" the white puppy licked Jack's nose.

* * *

"Woof!"

"Woof!"

"Woof!"

"did we really need to get this little fur ball?"

"yes! Now quiet your bitching man!" I stuff a another piece of chocolate cake on my mouth.

"you whine more than my stupid whore of a stepmother." I muttered quietly.

Hector hasn't stop whining scenes we left orange town because of the puppy. Jack was ok with it and William too…but no Hector did not want no puppy. well to bad for him we got the puppy. Anyway I was staffing my mouth with chocolate cake (Don't ask why because I don't even know.) Jack was navigating, Hector was strapping his ax and… and William? Where is he? I know that I think about I haven't seen him in a while.

"hey has any one seen William?"

"I'm right here."

He just pop out of nowhere like Elmo those.

"we have a problem"

Well actually we didn't have a problem. William was freaking out because we didn't our FLAG. our Jolly Roger! Our symbol! We already do have name for our crew but NOT a flag. how could I forget this? The most Important thing! And I didn't know what our pirate flag is going to be. Hector come to the rescue and stared to draw the flag. my eyebrow stared to twitch when the flag was finished. The flag didn't look anything that I expected. Oh lord Jashin.

"the fuck men!"

I punch Hector on his face with blood bursting from his nose like he saw a naked woman. The freaking flag look like him with his curly black heir and everything . ( this is like that episode when usopp did the flag.)

"I'm captain Baka!"

"ok Isabella, violates wont solve anything." my first mate put his hand on top of my shoulder.

"The hell you are talking about? violates solves everything that's what my dad said to me when I was a little girl." (Best father of the year people)

"hey I'm worry about little captain here." William whispered to his oldest friend.

"um… Isabella are u feeling ok?" Jack asked me.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"weelll"

"period"

"uh?"

"period"

"what?!"

"PERIOD!" I shouted loudly.

"what? Period? Oooh u MEAN period." jack made 'O' face. (oh uh )

"Heay"

"what's going on?" the Gunsmith asked all clueless.

"nothing"

* * *

After the awkward conversation with Jack (poor guy I think Isabella curse him forever) I was taking a bath. Three amigos (jack, Hector and William) said they going to take care of the flag….. I just hope so.

"_**so…..u really are going to this?"**_

"_well, well I haven't heard from u for a while and I don't know what are u talking about._

"_**you know getting more crew members, going to the grand line and the new world bla bla bla bla."**_

"_I have all plan out. So don't worry about it."_

"_**Oh really?"**_

Oh god he is sounding like Alucard for some reason.

"_Heay. I will keep look how to go back home. Which of curse it will take forever and while I'm doing that I will enjoy life here. When we fine a away back home jack will captain the crew will happy bla bla bla bla and we all going to be happy._

"_**what makes you think that they will be happy?"**_

"_say what now?"_

"_**what makes you think that they will be happy? You think they will like seeing their captain go away. oh poor little Luffy will never see you again. Oooh and especially sha-"**_

knock!

knock!

" hey captain we found a restaurant in the…." Jack stop as he open the and saw me well…. Half naked. I had my underwear I just was having problems with my bra.

"I hate to ask you buddy but I need help."

* * *

Baratie, The ocean going restaurant, I thought I will never see this place (in real live) as soon our foots step inside the waiter or chef ask us 'do u have money?" which we did have money. For some reason I wanted to give him the middle finger.

"Mmm god best food ever." I took other bite from my juicy meat.

"you got that right." Hector stuff his big mouth with noodles.

Thanks to our little chef … little sanji and yes I did blush from his cuties too. (I miss little cute Luffy :'( anyway if u think I talk to sanji sadly no. (because of zeff) anyways the table was full of empty planets and the three pirates stomachs looked like that they were pregnant. Jack said to me he had a little surprise for me and I was like "YAY!" we finished eating Jack left a little sack of money and the Jeff's eyes were sparkling.

"keep the change."

"thank you come again soon!"

On the ship…

"Ok Isabella ready for your surprise?"

"The hell I am!"

Jack uncover my eyes , I saw Hector and William holding the up the flag. I was shocked.

"you…. don't like it?" Jack saw my expression. "if you don't we chang…"

"no no no" I cut him off. " do you guys even know what's this symbol means?"

"Umm… no?" the three of them seem confused.

"guys this is my Family symbol! The cross family! How did you know about this?"

"Well…" William smiled at me. "I saw it from your ring and I thought it would be pretty cool for our Jolly Roger. So… what do you think Captain?"

"I love it"

Simple as that I loved it that's all I would say. don't get me wrong I don't hate it or anything I…. I was just thinking back home.

(if you guys don't what's the flag looks like is up there on the top when u began to read the story. What can I say I'm lazy today )

"so Jack what's next?"

"Loguetown"

* * *

**So that my chapter I hope my readers enjoy this :3**

**please review **

**Here**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. to my readers II

**To my reader II**

I'm very VERY happy that you all love my story especially you **soul12. **I have like six reviews from you and the only thing I have to say to you is keep it coming baby keep it coming ;) but all of you my readers keep it coming with the reviews!

Now! I will give you all a little bit what will happen on The next chapter.

the five elder stars discuss about new empress. (don't know who they are look it up)

Whitebeard finds out that the black pearl has a new captain. And he has a backlash about the last empress.

Isabella and her crew are in Loguetwon and they run in trouble with smoker.

that's all I'm giving you guys. You have to wait for the next chapter ;) wink wink.

Until later my readers.

From

**Kimmie93 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Run, Run, Run here comes smoker **

**here its is people the moment that you all have been waiting for.**

At the holy land of marie Jois….

"I knew this would came soon" a old men said with a long scar on the left side if his face and a black hat over his gray heir.

"any information about the girl?" a man that looks like a sensei or samurai asked the marine.

"no sir. We couldn't fine anything about her not even her name or a picture of her."

"it seems like the past is repenting it self again." a tall thin bearded man said.

"yes I agree" a blond heir and bearded man with a black suit said. "it's happening all over again….. Just like the last empress."

"and this are the three pirates that are with her?" other old man with a birth mark on his forehead ask the marine as he looked at the wanted posters.

"yes sir they are Jack Salamanca, William Every, and Hector Cofresi.

"we have to stop her! The old man with the birth mark on his forehead snapped. "she may be not dangers now but she will be!"

The old men said with a along scar nodded his head. "I wan all our energy to fine this girl."

"Yes sir!"

world government supreme Authorities, the five elder stars. Were now planning how to take out the new empress of the black pearl.

(if guys don't who are the five elder stars. Look it up on Google)

* * *

At the new world….

"GURARARARA!" the strongest man in the world laughed his brains out.

"IS ABOUT GOD DAMN TIME!" he took a big zip from his big class of beer.

"so is it true pops?" one of his sons asked him.

"it seem so" whitebeard looked at the news paper again.

"_I just hope the new girl wasn't taken away from her home like Elisabetta was." _whitebeard thought to himself.

_~flashback~_

"_the true is I don't know how I got here." the woman with long cherry red heir said._

"_what do you mean?" the blond wavy heir man questioned. _(remember when whitebeard was young he had heir)

"_I mean I was taking away from my home." she grip on the white roses she was holding. Red sweet blood lines ran down from her hands to her wrist But whitebeard seem to not notices since her back was facing him. There was few moments of silent the only thing you could heard was the wind blowing, the birds, and their both crew members that were celebrating from few distend away. _

""_I don't really understand what you are saying Elisabetta." he finally spooked. _

"_it's a long story whitebeard." she said softly as her forest green eyes were looking at the roses. that know were cover of her own blood._

_~end of flashback~ _

(I don't want to give any more info because…. I don't to spoiler my story hehehe so u have to wait)

* * *

"LOGUETWON!" the captain of the red shield pirates shouted.

"DAMN IT ISABELLA DON'T JUMP OFF THE SHIP LIKE THAT!" the first mate shouted at his shrimp captain (that what jack calls Isabella sometimes)

"come on hurry on guys it's loguetwon! Loguetwon!" the short black heir girl ran along with her puppy running after her.

"never again let her eat lots of sweets." the blacksmith whispered hi his friend.

"it's going to take hours to fine her." William sweat drop.

"Aww god not again."

in Loguetwon with Isabella…

With all the running I clam down…I was sugar high. And I got lost…oh well I have momo (the puppy's name)with me.

"come on momo mommy needs new clothes."

"woof"

While I was looking for a clothing store I saw some few marines walking be. I got nerviest. I mean come on after what happen at shell town I should already have a wanted poster by now right…..right? Well the marines pass next me like nothing.

"well I gusset I don't have a wanted poster yet." I whispered to myself.

"well that's good I don't want any marines after my ass."

"woof!" momo agreed.

Fining a clothing store was easy . I go the clothes that I want and some for momo too. After that I went back to the ship and the three amigos (Jack, William and hector) weren't there yet. I was going to wait but I and momo got hurry so I decided to go to a restaurant.

In Loguetwon with the three amigos…

"seriously where did that shrimp go?"

"we should keep shortly on a dog leash."

"don't worry guys. Little captain is probably just looking around."

Ones again the three pirates were looking for their captain. And it was not going easy for them with the marine around Loguetwon.

"Okay lets hurry up before any marines show…."

"YOU THREE STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Well speaking of devil.

"…up"

Right there a marine with white spiky heir and a cigarette between his teeth Was standing in front of them.

"You pirates aren't going to no where." the man said know as smoker.

"aww shit." William curse.

"smoker you found them!" more marines come up running to the white heir marine.

"Dabble shit that."

"Run." jack whispered.

"what?! Come on we can take them on." Hector got his ax ready to fight.

"No we have to make run for it and besides we need have to fine Isabella."

( I'm just going to make smoker not having his devil fruit powers here ok)

The three amigos (I just love calling them that xD )ran as the speed of light leaving smoker with a 'WTF' look not only him but the others marines too.

"Come back here you filthy pirates!" the white heir marine ran after them.

"HEY GUYS!"

they saw Isabella with little momo walking beside her.

"hey I have been looking al- WHAT THE HELL JACK!" the first mate thrower his young captain to his shoulder.

"DAMN IT JACK YOU MAKED ME DROP MY ICE CREAM!"

"SORRY!"

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS RUNNING AND SCREAMING?"

"MARINES! CAPTAIN MARINES !"

With that the one arm captain looked up to see the marines. Her blue beep ocean eyes catch her attention of a white heir marine.

"_oh. My. Jashim. Smokers!" _the teen thought to herself. _" hahhaha oh my. smoker looks funny when he is younger hahhaha- oh wait does his haves his fruit devil powers?"_

"CAME HERE YOU DAMN PIRATE AND GIVE BACK THE LITTLE GIRL!"

What. The. Fuck.

Smoker thought that the three amigos kidnapped Isabella. But the one arm teen was thankful for that she wasn't ready for this. Isabella wasn't ready for anything she didn't want the world to know about her or anything. Not even a wanted poster of her hell no. all she wants to go home…revenge is power thing that you can not control. If you are strong enough, if you look deep down to your heart and forgive whom have done you wronged. But… Her. for she couldn't forgive after what that woman did.

NEVER!

The little captain was snap out of the thoughts when she felt a horrible teats on her inner mouth. And lets say that the navigator (poor him) felt his back wet…again.

He Enron it ….. For now.

But the blacksmith laugh the ass off.

"Jack"

"NO TIME FOR TALKING ISABELLA!"

"Jack!"

"WHAT?!"

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

The older man stopped running and put the his captain on her feet. He wasn't going to argue with her. He knew what she could do and just thinking about it send shivers down to his spine. He saw something he knew that was coming….. She throw up again….. On his boots.

"Damn! Captain you should learn how eat your food. Look at the size of that shrimp."

"eww the dog is eating it."

"Bad momo no!."

Ok this is just ridiculousness. They are being follow be marines that they want them in jell or dead. But nooooooo they had to stop and see the full shrimp that the one arm girl throw up. And poor jack oohh poor him. Since he met the little weirdo she always ends up throwing up on him.

"WOULD U GUYS SHUT UP AND LETS GET THE HELL OF OUT OF F HERE!"

"…"

"…"

"woof"

"can you carry me"

The navegater eyebrow star it to twitch.

"CAME BACK HERE YOU DANM PIRATES YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO GO SO GIVE THE GIRL TO US NOW!."

"_aaww Danm it what do we do now?" _Isabella looked at the marines nervously.

Then she got an idea

Acting.

Oh acting Isabella specialty. She always gets straight As at drama class. How do you think she safe William and Hector?

With one of her greatest talents.

acting.

"help me please!" she throw herself to smoker's chest.

"_holy sex god! What a chest he has."_

"_**hey! Pervert don't get distracted."**_

"_oh, right."_

(Did I forgot to say that she is a pervert?)

"WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS POOR GIRL! YOU FEALTY PIRATES!"

"_oh dios lo que es un cuerpo" _Isabella thougth as smoker's strong arm rap around her small body. The three amigos notices their captain biting on her lower lip.

"_that perv." _they thought

Smoker kept shouting at them and ordering the other marine to get them. The white hair marine stopped talking on his mid sentences when he feel Isabella hand on his cheek. His eyes a little as he looked at the girl he was protecting.

"thank you but I think this is enough." her deep blue ocean eyes turned to red as the hell of fire.

"now" the captain smirked evilly like Alucard. " I order you to take your little friends and leave."

"of course."

Smoker what are you saying!" one of the marine shouted at him.

"this are the pirates from the wanted posters!"

'And they kidnap that girl!'

"_I guess I have to force them"_

She held her right hand, palm facing the marine, then she curled her index finger. All the them straightened up like soldiers that they are, she casually flicked her hand and they all walked out single file. The marines seem to be confuse of what was happening to them. And smoker followed them like a ghoul that she had control of him.

The young captain turned to look at her three members crews and had (except for Jack) a 'WTF' look on them.

"so.." she looked at them with a sweet smile. "what do you all think about your capitan now.

"WHOA!"

"AWESOME!"

"I think she hiding something."

All three pairs of eyes were staring at Jack.

"oh Jacky my boy." she kept smiling. "we all have something to hide. You, me, our friends even those marine and so those good and evil."

"my apologies captain."

"that's ok Jacky. NO ONE is innocent."

.

.

.

.

.

"now my friends the grand line is waiting for us BUT!" she turned and made them stop. (they were walking all this time)

"this ride is going to be crazy so you guys better hold on to your calzones.

* * *

**oh dios lo que es un cuerpo: oh god what a body **

**Calzones: underware **

**Capitan: captain **

**Finally is done!**

**I know is been a loooooong time is finally here enjoy it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
